Mashonian
A Mashionian is a creature from the island of Mashone, hidden at the edges of the Aernia continent. They are fierce warriors, known for their combat capabilities, yet nearly all Mashonians are also artists of some sorts. Painters, writers, musicians, but this is generally not known outside Mashone. History Mashonians have a long history of war and mutations, known to be believed that they were once simply humans, they used different forms of magic to transform their bodies in order to adept to their combat needs. Mashonians have never seen a day of peace, always at war with each other as the different clans fight for leadership over the island and it's inhabitants, but only once in history that happened, and even that was of short notice. Mashonians very rarely leave the island, finding it dishonouring to leave the wars and to deny to fight in them. Most of these people are outcasts, traitors and weaklings, but all of them share the similar ways of the Mashonian. Culture Mashonians have a high amount of culture in their race, from the way they fight, to the way they live. The Armour Mashonians forge their own armour, in the forges of their ancestors. This forging is a journey all Mashonians go through, a ritual done once the child crafted his own weapon. They must during this forge fight an ancient creature, living in the forges of the clans. Their armour is their most sacred, something they will defend with their lives, and once lost, they would rather kill themselves, then continue fighting without it The Weapon Mashonians forge their own weapons in local forges, using this weapon in combat and later in their journey to get their armour. The Honour Fight Mashonians tend to fight for leadership. Once one challenges another to a fight of honour, they will fight to the death, with no interruption . The fight continues till one rises as the victor, who will then take the place of the challenged, or remain in their position The Mar'shiran Mashonian families have family relics known as a Mar'shiran. These relics are simple trinkets, worthless to the outside world, but priceless to the family. Each family owns one, and each generation adds another part to the Mar'shiran, contributing to it's never coming completion. Art Mashonians have a surprising high affection to art. They like to collect it, appreciate it and create it. Most Mashonian art is based on their combat, from the way they fight to the way they record it in paintings, scripts and tales. Physical Attributes A Mashonian has a build like a human, but several modifications to that, what defines the Mashonian from the average human. * Wings - Mashonians have wings, similar to that of an Angel, but mostly painted in the colour of the clan the Mashonian belongs to * Cat eyes - Mashonians have eyes similar to that of a cat. * Slender bodies - Mashonians have slender bodies in order to be quick in combat * Fangs Attributes Being a Mashonian has several perks and drawbacks Perks * Flight - Due to their wings, Mashonians are able to fly at high speeds * Night vision - Due to their eyes, Mashonians can see in the darkness of the night * Excessive speed - Due to the build of their bodies, Mashonians are faster than the average human. Their reflexes, their speed and their stamina being by default above that of the average human Drawbacks * Sensitivity to bright light - Due to their eyes, Mashonians tend to be very sensitive to bright lights, blinding them quickly * Blood lust - Like all Mashonians, you tend to deal with problems with force. Fighting will solve everything and fighting to the death you will